The Only Exception
by AttentionPlease
Summary: Amu is a normal teenage girl with a low self esteem problem. She thinks that she will never find someone who she truely loves. That changes when the new guy Ikuto comes along and steals her heart. AMUTO. Read and Review.


Chapter 1

_Amu Hinamori was walking down the hallway with boasting confidence. She was your normal pretty blonde with the sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Every guy and girl had their eyes on her. To Amu, it was great being the popular girl at SC High. She had the looks, the attitude, and the boyfriend. Scott Fairchild was the most popular guy there also as known as the jock. Walking down the hall, Amu sashayed over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. They've been dating for two years after Amu moved to Japan. She knew that she was living the life that every girl wanted to live. Every girl in the school wanted to be as popular as her, look like her, and just...be her. Some girls look at Amu as a stuck up girl who didn't care for anybody else but herself, but of course she didn't care._

_The thing that Amu loved most about her body is her big breast. She loved wearing tiny t-shirts to tease the guys. The great thing was that they were the biggest ones in the school. People waved her as she passed by not waving back. People knew her name even though she didn't know them. This was the best life she could ever-_

...

The alarm clock sounded in Amu's room. She groaned as she woke up, and then turned it off. This is the real Amu Hinamori, seventeen years old, golden eyes and pink hair. Nobody, especially the guys, paid absolutely any attention to her at school. She was not popular, at all in SC high. She didn't have the looks, she was way to shy to have attitude, and she has no boyfriend. Her jerk crush, Scott Fairchild, was the most popular guy in the school. Amu wished that he would ask her out even though he barely noticed her. Two years in the high school had been hell for Amu. Things in her old school were so much different, there were a lot of kids who could relate to Amu and it was easier talking to them in their own language.

In SU high the kids were really cruel to her. They say things like ugly, weird, and they call her freak. She would come home and cry every day saying that she wanted to go back in Germany, but her and her mother know that they couldn't go back because her mother couldn't find a decent job. Her mother's job wasn't as good as you think you would find in Japan. She worked at some worn down dress shop, but they paid her good money because her mother makes really cute dresses.

Amu sighed and stood up as she looked in the mirror at herself. She was very skinny and she hated to be called that. She turned to the side to see her chest. Amu also had a low self esteem because she had small breast. She wishes that they were a lot bigger just like the popular girls at SC high. She started to cry because she thought that she was extremely unattractive and no guy wanted her.

"Amu-chan, it's time to go to school!" her mother called from downstairs.

Amu widened her eyes and quickly slipped on her school uniform. She also hated the uniform. How it fitted and looked. She wondered how the popular kids made their outfit look so cool. After shaking her head in disbelief, Amu put on her flats and ran downstairs.

…

Walking to SC high, Amu looked around bored. She's used to seeing the environment of teens hanging with their friends outside of the school. She looked around and saw Riku Amarante, the most popular girl in school. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect breast, exactly what Amu dreams to have. Amu was the only girl in school with pink hair and she hated it. Thinking of this she saw her best friend Maiko Miya running up to her.

"Ha!" she yelled trying to scare Amu.

Amu, who was obviously not frightened, laughed at her best friend.

"Hey Maiko, what's up?"

"Dang it, I can never scare you." Maiko groaned.

Amu giggled and started walking to the entrance with Maiko. Maiko was a very small and quiet seventeen year old girl. Well to everyone else she is quiet but she only shows her true self to Amu and her friends. By meaning her true self is more loud and the tomboy type. Most people think that she's girly because of her skirt, she HATES skirts. She was forced to wear them because her Mom wanted her to be 'more feminine'.

Amu and Maiko walked inside of the school into the hallway. Maiko was tugging at her skirt trying to pull it down. She does this every time she passes Kei's locker. Kei is the school pervert who hits on anything in a skirt. Meaning this, all of the girls in the school wear skirts. He loves to tease on girls, especially Maiko for some reason. Amu knows that Maiko keeps her fingers crossed and hopes that he actually likes her back.

Kei was just talking to a girl but interrupted her conversation by walking up to Maiko.

"Hey Maiko." He said poking her side.

"Can you please stop?" she asked timidly.

"Ok give me time to think." Kei said with his bright green eyes wondering to the sky. He looked as if he had long time thinking and finally answered. "Nope, I think it's best to keep touching your hot spot."

Maiko hit his arm away from her. "It's not my hot spot!"

Kei moved his hand away but he didn't seem as if he was in pain.

"Oh, that really hurt." He whimpered sarcastically. "Why do you want to hurt me baby?"

Maiko did nothing but blushed as kept bothering her. Amu got tired of him messing with her so she told him to go away. After Kei walked away Maiko took a deep breath and a heavenly sigh.

"Let's go to class." Amu groaned.

Walking to their main class, Amu was thinking what if she had a crush. She's sick and tired of girls kissing their boyfriends or shy girls lusting over their crushes. After finally reaching their home room, their teacher, Nao Irina, was telling everyone to take their seats. Amu sat in her usual seat next to Maiko. She took out her notebook and began to draw. In her own imagination, she overheard Riku and Ai talking about someone.

"He is really hot. I love how his hair matches his eyes." Ai said dreamingly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him. If he's as hot as you said he is then props to you." Riku giggled.

Amu rolled her eyes. Just more girls going goo-goo eyed for this one particular boy.

"Class, may you bring your attention to the board." Ms. Mao shushed the class quietly.

After hearing this the class began to quiet down in their seats.

"We have a new student in class named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I want all of you to make him feel we-"

Interrupting the teacher's introduction of the new student, Ikuto walked inside the class obviously unrushed. Amu quickly looked up from her notebook and saw Ikuto walked into the classroom. Her jaw slightly dropped in awe as he walked to Ms. Mao.

"Oh here he is now. Class say hello to Ikuto." She said.

Amu was about to say hi but she was silenced by the choir of girls saying hi. She shook her head but kept staring at him.

"Ikuto you can sit wherever you like." Ms. Mao said smiling.

"Thanks." He mumbled as the entire group of girls quietly giggled.

She watched as Ikuto looked around. His eyes stopped over at Riku who was patting next to her seat. He cocked an eyebrow but walked pass her. Amu was shocked; usually no guy would resist her. His eyes turned to Amu as she nearly fell out of her seat. He sat in the seat behind her and placed his stuff down. Amu tried not to look back but instead saw Riku who glared at her.

"Okay class does anyone remember yesterday's lesson?" Ms. Mao started to say but Amu didn't pay attention.

She could smell the scent coming from Ikuto. She thought that he smelled like cologne and sweat. The perfect mixture of-

"Hey."

Amu startled and turned around at Ikuto who called her.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" he asked casually.

"Y-yeah." She said quickly taking out a pen and giving it to him.

"Thanks." He said grabbing it as he brushed his fingers past her fingertips.

"_His hands are so soft." _Amu whispered to herself.

She shyly turned around blushed, sort of embarrased of how she just said that. She already promised herself that she wouldn't have any crushes this year. Probably this is fate.


End file.
